Aerosol cans are well known to the general public nowadays, and the commercial world has proposed a large variety of these which can contain liquid, gaseous, self-foaming or similar products. In the particular case of a self-foaming product, it is of course essential that the actuating device for dispensing the product is airtight, but also that the dispensing end does not contain a residual quantity of the product after use, which, exposed to the open air after use, would continue to foam even if the valve of the aerosol can were closed properly.
In order to obviate this disadvantage, EP Patent No. 0 031 123 proposes an actuating device provided with an obturating system complementary to that of the valve of the aerosol can, the said obturating system operating at the very end of the dispensing orifice so that any residual quantity of the product is no longer in contact with the air and so that, even if it continues to foam, it remains trapped by the airtightness of the actuating device. However, the arrangement of this known device is such that, on the one hand, the dispensing opening is always coaxial with the end of the valve of the aerosol can and, on the other hand, the tightness of the closure of the outlet orifice can be reduced in the course of time as a result of the fact that opening/closure is ensured by the deformation of a plastic component which thus becomes fragile.